Un Echange Equivalent
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "A Fair Trade" d'Azure Zengetsu : Pip a décidé d'aider Seras pour son entrainement journalier. Elle finit par faire ce que nous nous étions tous doutés et un échange pour ne pas que son cerveau serve de papier peint. OS


Auteur : Azure Zangetsu

Traductrice : Hermi-ko

* * *

Un échange équitable

* * *

Pip Bernadotte : Un Français et charmeur né, voir un playboy en herbe. Le Français se considérait toujours comme un maître tirailleur et en général comme une personne sincère. Non seulement regardait-il chaque femme avec des yeux qui scrutaient la beauté extérieure, il voyait toujours les femmes pour ce qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur. Les gentilles valaient bien une relation, celles qui n'avaient pas tant de classe que cela mais que du bon à l'intérieur. Les autres, ce n'étaient que des histoires sans lendemain pour lui, et il pouvait toujours être debout suffisamment tôt pour se rhabiller et passer la porte avant qu'elles n'arrivent à faire entrer en collision la lampe avec l'arrière de son crâne.

Mais pour le moment, Pip était assis au sommet du manoir HellSing avec une cigarette goût chocolat entre deux doigts, se penchant en avant alors qu'il reluquait son joyau de son seul œil valide. Il sourit alors que son corps bougeait agilement et il eut un aperçu de ses dessous alors qu'elle assénait un coup de pied retourné au mannequin d'entrainement. Pip n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il en était là, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il devait se la faire. C'était une telle femme ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la contempler se mouvoir avec célérité.

Encore mieux que ça, elle avait de ces canons en plus ! Non seulement voulait-il dire par là de manière perverse qu'elle était bien foutue, il faisait aussi référence aux deux gros Canons Harakonen au sol pas très loin de là où elle déchiquetait les mannequins d'acier. Pip sourit et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ouais, c'était ce genre de femmes. Il l'avait beaucoup dans la peau et il avait toujours fait style de lui voler un baiser mais Pip avait au moins assez de classe pour attendre. Il n'était pas du genre à s'approcher de la femme et à l'embrasser si ça lui chantait, à moins d'avoir l'impression que le baiser serait rendu. Il souffla la fumée par le nez en deux colonnes grises et soupira d'un air pensif.

Peut-être était-elle la femme qu'il lui fallait ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les femmes de son père et de son grand-père l'avaient menés à cet instant, comme si c'était … le destin ? Pip serra les dents et vira cette pensée de son esprit. Le destin n'existait pas, pas sur cette terre en tout cas. Oui, tout le monde avait le libre-arbitre, et donc les destinées pouvaient changer à n'importe quel moment. Pip pencha la tête sur le côté et Seras fit un autre coup de pied retourné. Grand dieu, elle le faisait devenir fou. Une brise souffla et Pip regarda les arbres se balancer, leurs feuilles emportées et dispersées aux quatre vents. C'était si calme là-haut et Pip se surprit à admirer sa longue tresse de cheveux portée par le courant d'air.

La seule chose que Pip pouvait dire être plus fier que de commander les Wild Geese, c'était d'avoir une tresse de cheveux roux naturels qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos, quelque chose qui lui avait demandé la grande majorité de sa vie pour la faire pousser et entretenir constamment. Plus d'une fois il avait reçu des commentaires des plus désagréables à propos de sa tresse et plus d'une fois quelqu'un avait fini dans une poubelle avec un trou de balle dans le pied et un nez en sang. Pip sourit. Ces souvenirs commençaient toujours par une femme le complimentant sur ses cheveux, l'amenant plus tard dans la nuit à rendre visite à la-dite madame et à passer le reste de la nuit au lit. Mais comme mentionné précédemment, Pip était toujours debout suffisamment tôt pour se rhabiller et s'en aller avant que la lampe ne l'atteigne en partant.

« Ah, mignonnette, si seulement tu étais plus coopérative, » murmura Pip alors que Seras arrêtait de s'entraîner pour faire une pause. Pip plissa les yeux alors qu'une ombre s'approchait de derrière elle. Ça aurait pu être l'ombre de la frondaison des arbres, mais l'ombre du comte vampire était toujours plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et il parvenait toujours à l'approcher sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Le vampire jaillit du sol derrière sa subordonnée et lui fit la peur de sa non-vie. Elle hurla de surprise et glissa au sol. Pip était amusé mais aussi jaloux. Elle traitait toujours son maître avec beaucoup d'égards et Pip avec un ton hautain.

Pip regarda Alucard s'éloigner et décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution pour conquérir Seras. Il avait concocté un plan qui était sûr de réussir cette fois ! Pip accrocha une corde au toit et puis la déroula jusqu'au sol. Il descendit en rappel avec, ses gants fumant presque sous la friction alors qu'il atteignait le plancher des vaches et lâchait la corde. Il enleva la cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta au sol, l'écrasant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cible, Seras Victoria. La vampire avait toujours un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau après la frousse que lui avait collée son maître quelques instants plus tôt. Pip bascula son chapeau sur une oreille et haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle le regardait approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois, Pip ? » Demanda-t-elle. Pip haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais juste si je devais t'offrir ou non mon aide pour t'entraîner Tabasser des mannequins d'entrainement n'a pas l'air marrant. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais de la compagnie. »

« Ça ira Pip, je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie pour m'entraîner » Pip sortit son flingue et visa la tête de Seras. Ça ne la tuerait pas, même s'il tirait à bout portant dans sa tête, mais ça allait lui faire un mal de chien si une balle l'atteignait !

« Pip ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Cours, mignonnette ! » La prévînt Pip alors qu'il appuyait sur la détente de son flingue. Seras sauta de côté, évitant à peine d'un millimètre la balle. Pip visa de nouveau, mais cette fois Seras bougeait déjà. Il tira deux fois, atteignant presque Seras à la cuisse, mais elle parvint à s'écarter en plongeant et faisant une roulade. Pip était impressionné par sa rapidité. Elle s'était vraiment entraînée dur ces dernières semaines mais on ne lui avait jamais tiré dessus. Ce n'était pas un entrainement standard mais Pip avait réalisé qu'on n'apprenait jamais mieux que lorsqu'on se retrouvait en situation réelle. On ne pouvait pas simuler se faire cribler de balles ou pouvoir mourir à chaque instant.

La vampire se saisit d'un mannequin d'entrainement et Pip courut immédiatement à gauche, vidant son chargeur sur Seras. Il réussit à lui égratigner l'épaule et elle le manqua avec le mannequin, ne s'en rendant compte que lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol derrière le Français. Pip stoppa et rechargea d'un mouvement vif avant de viser à nouveau. Mais Seras avait fait quelque chose d'inattendu : Elle courait vers lui d'un air très énervé. Pip visa et tira trois coups avant que Seras ne l'atteigne. Elle les évita tous les trois et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Pip se pencha en arrière au maximum et la vampire le manqua.

Bien sûr, Pip eut une jolie vue de ses dessous féminins, mais il ne le lui dit pas. A quoi bon mettre de l'huile sur un feu qui vous tuerait à la seconde où il vous toucherait ? Pip réalisa alors que chacune de ses attaques pouvaient le couper en deux, lui briser les os et bien pire encore. Heureusement, des années de combat lui avaient appris que parer et tirer étaient censés être un mouvement fluide et il avait donc une longueur d'avance sur Seras. Il vida le reste de son chargeur, touchant une fois Seras à la cuisse. Elle soigna rapidement cette blessure et n'en fut que plus rapide encore. Pip évita de justesse son tacle bestial et rechargea son flingue. Il ne réussit toutefois pas à éviter sa main griffue à lui trancher le cou, enfin pas totalement.

Pip, son corps, fut tiré d'affaire. En fait, il était sur le point de mettre un nouveau chargeur dans son flingue tout en évitant le coup. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse recharger, il entendit un grand déchirement et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était : lui avait-t-elle chopé la manche ? Les yeux de Pip s'exorbitèrent et sa mâchoire tomba au sol lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui avait été déchiré. C'était sa tresse ! Sa superbe tresse de cheveux roux naturels, la chose dont il était le plus fier au monde, était dans la main griffue de Seras, pendant inerte de son poing serré. Pip était sans voix et il ne le croyait presque pas.

Mais la réalité de la situation le frappa lorsque le regard énervé de Seras se changea en un de terreur tandis qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Le vent souffla et tout le reste du monde était silencieux. Pip ne pouvait qu'à peine y croire. La mignonnette… elle avait coupé net sa tresse de cheveux…

« Pip… je n'en avais pas l'intention, crois-moi ! » Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. Pip pressa aussitôt le canon de son flingue sur sa tempe et se pencha vers elle.

« Voyons quelle quantité de ton cerveau servira de papier peint avec six balles, hein ? Voyons combien de cheveux je peux t'arracher de mes mains, » grogna-t-il menaçant. Les yeux de Seras étaient emplis de larmes mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« S'il-te-plait… Pip, je ne voulais pas. Je suis navrée, Pip, » dit-elle. Pip actionna le chien de son arme et il fit un bruit singulier pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt à faire péter la cervelle de la vampire. Il respira profondément un moment avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Un seul coup partit et Pip resta là où il était. Seras, d'un autre côté, avait les yeux fermés et tremblait comme si elle s'était prise la foudre. Pip soupira et rengaina lentement son flingue.

« Je ne peux pas te descendre, mignonnette Tu n'es pas prête à faire face à la mort, » déclara Pip en baissant les yeux. Seras ouvrit les siens et fixa le Français. Il lui avait épargné tant de douleur… d'un simple geste chevaleresque ? Pip, le mercenaire français pervers que Seras avait appris à connaitre qui lui plotait les fesses et essayait de l'embrasser les trois quart du temps était maintenant chevaleresque ? Elle ne savait pas si elle voyait le même homme que d'habitude, bien qu'elle ait tout de même détruit le produit de quinze années de labeur. Elle se sentait mal pour lui alors qu'il se tournait pour partir.

« Pip, attends s'il-te-plait. Je ne voulais pas. » Le mercenaire ne répondit pas. « Pip ! Ecoute-moi ! » S'exclama Seras en lui attrapant le poignet et en lui faisant faire volte-face. Le regard de Pip tomba sur ses yeux à elle, toujours plein de larmes de regret. Il pouvait à peine tenir son regard. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir une femme pleurer, surtout celle-là. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais elle venait juste de faire quelque chose pour lequel il aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation.

« Mignonnette s'il-te-plait… laisse-moi partir, » dit Pip. Seras grogna et l'attrapa soudain par sa ceinture pour le tirer à elle et presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux de Pip s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes alors que Seras poussait sa langue dans sa bouche. Pip était si surpris qu'il ne fit rien que la regarder. Les yeux de Seras étaient étranges maintenant et elle s'écarta enfin. Elle rougit violemment et baissa les yeux de gêne. Pip décida qu'il pouvait tirer un peu plus de la situation.

« Tu m'as pris quelque chose, mignonnette alors je dois te prendre quelque chose. Œil pour œil, enfin pas littéralement. Je ne souhaite pas finir aveugle, » dit-il effrontément. Seras fit un pas en arrière, le lâchant.

« Mais… je… Pip… tu ne peux pas être sérieux… » Lâcha Seras. Le Français posa la main sur son flingue.

« On peut aussi tester jusqu'où va ton cerveau si on te tire dessus à bout portant. Je suis toujours en colère, mais ta méthode est moins douloureuse pour toi, » dit-il. Seras grogna et s'avança de nouveau, attrapant Pip par le cou.

« D'accord, mais si _quiconque_ le découvre, surtout mon _Maître_, tu te réveilleras avec mes canons dans la figure, compris ? » Pip sourit.

« C'est alléchant, » répondit-il. Seras était rouge tomate maintenant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire … rha ! » Pip l'interrompit d'un autre baiser. Bon, il avait perdu sa tresse pour une nuit avec Seras. C'était un échange des plus équitables à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Alucard était assis au sommet du manoir HellSing avec une paire de jumelles et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cinquante livres qu'il dure plus longtemps qu'elle, » annonça Alucard. Walter, debout à côté de lui, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

« Cent que vous avez tort. »


End file.
